Spring Break at the Cullen House
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: It's Spring Break, and Carlisle and Esme have left the state. What does Alice have in store for everyone? There's a reason it's rated T--now rated M for chapters 3 and on. STORY NOW FINISHED! ;D JxA EmxR ExB fluff and lemons--slight OOC in that respect.
1. Reno

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

Carlisle and Esme had gone to the cabin we own in Maine. What can I say, it was Spring Break, as much for them as for us, and they wanted to get away from us--very, very far away. So they left us, after the nearly five day lecture we got about Bella's (and the town's) safety coming above all else. Nothing we didn't already know.

Without them here, we could do anything we wanted to. And I knew what we all wanted to do. Or at least, what _some_ of us wanted and others of us would be forced into. I did my previously practiced evil-villain laugh.

"Alice? Is there something you would like to share with me?" Edward's voice carried down the long hallway. Damn, I forgot he could hear me.

"Not at the moment, thank you." I walked out of my room and down to the living room where Rose was watching Project Runway.

"Rose, let's take a little drive. Now." I looked her in the eye, pleading for her automatic agreement.

"Why? I'm watching something."

"You've seen this episode 53 times, Rosalie. I'll tell you later, but we have to leave _now_."

"Alice! Don't you dare…" Edward threatened from his room, and we heard him start to come down here. Without another word, Rose threw me the keys to the M3 and we bolted out of the house. I started the car while Rose quickly disassembled Edward's Volvo so he couldn't follow us. She jumped in and we took off, leaving Edward standing on the front porch, staring us down.

"Good idea. I should've seen his reaction, but I was too busy trying not to think about it. Guess it didn't work too well, huh?" I made a mental note to really _think_ next time I decide to go looking for something like that.

We were already on the highway. We were headed to Reno. This was going to take someone with a sick, twisted mind who would stop at nothing to accomplish his goal. Emmett. 

The guys were going to go to Vegas, but on the way they decided they wanted to see if they could get on an episode of Reno 911. But I think they'll gladly change their minds about that once they hear what I'm planning. I laughed again.

"So, Alice, what is it this time?" Rose smiled. I told her as we reached our exit. Oh, was this going to be fun.

**xxxINxxxRENOxxx**

Emmett POV

There they were. The cops were just sitting in their office. The plan was that I would throw a muffin through the window. Then, Jasper would burst through the door, claiming that someone stole his 'Love Muffin'. He would see one of the cops eating it, freak out and jump at them. I would then come through the window, pretend to knock him out, and be the hero. And then I would offer pictures and my autograph. That would surely get me on TV. I pressed the talk button on the walkie-talkie.

"E-lie to J-bird, are you in position? Over."

"J-bird ready to go, E-lie. Over."

I held the muffin in my hand. I hurled it across the street, right towards the window of the police office.

"E-lie to J-bird, the Muffin has taken flight. I repeat, the Muffin has…," I stopped talking, completely in shock. In front of me stood Rosalie, holding the muffin! She grabbed the walkie-talkie from me and spoke into it.

"Pack it up boys. You're done here. Alice has something else in mind for you." She threw the walkie-talkie I stole from a kid on the street into the bushes, grabbed my shirt, and started pulling me to the cars.

"But I've been waiting so long to do this, Rose."

"I think you'll like what Alice has to say better than what you had planned."

We reached the cars. Jasper and Alice were standing in between the Porsche and Rose's convertible.

"Now that we're all here, allow me to explain," Alice said, in a very matter-of-factly type voice.

I listened quietly, afraid of what Rose might do to me if I hadn't. The more Alice said, the more I liked it. When she was finished, she and Jasper got in the Porsche while Rose and I jumped in the M3, and we all headed back to Forks. There was just one more pit-stop we had to make before going home….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, I know, but it's just the intro to the story. Once we get more into it, the chapters will be longer.**

**--Jen--**


	2. Spring Cleaning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

BPOV

It was spring break, and I was stuck in Forks. Well, a year ago this thought would have been a complaint, but I didn't mind staying here. Here is where my Edward was.

Much to my discontent, I wasn't with him. Spring break was also the coming of a new season, which for me meant spring cleaning. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't even notice if I hadn't started to clean the house, I don't think he would've even cared. But I was living here, too, so it was time to take out the broom and the Windex (not for use together, of course). First I had to see if we even had Windex, or a broom, for that matter.

I managed to scrape together some effective cleaning products in time. The kitchen wasn't that bad. Sweep the floor, bleach the counters, the typical chores, except for under the refrigerator. Since I had the strength of practically an infant, I couldn't move the fridge to then clean that section of floor. Instead, I covered the stick end of the broom with paper towels soaked in bleach, got on my stomach, and proceeded to maneuver the broom through the gap between the bottom of the fridge and the kitchen floor, so I could wipe up all the dirt and whatever else was hidden in the depths of oblivion. I just had to be careful of the kitchen table, which I was mostly under while trying to accomplish this.

I swiped once and brought the broom so I could see it. The entire thing, entire paper towel stack, was covered in gunk. I mean, it wasn't just a dirt color, it was like darker than black. I quickly removed it and put on fresh paper towels, totally skeeved out.

I must have gotten most of it clean, because I swiped a few more times and nothing more would come up onto the paper towel. I looked underneath the fridge, and didn't see anything else, so I assumed I was done. I put the broom aside, and went to slide myself out from under the table and stand up, safely.

Clearly, that was not was I was destined to do. As I started moving, carefully, outwards, I heard a big booming voice, mingled with a small perky one.

"Hey Bella! Are you so afraid of me you need to hide under the table? Hahahahaha…" Emmett continued to laugh, shaking the room, or at least the furniture, just a little bit.

At the same time, Alice was talking to me, too.

"Hello Bella! Oooooh, where did you get that outfit? If you needed nice clothes to clean in, you should've just asked me, I would've taken you shopping for some. Those should be thrown out right away, they're too dirty. And that shirt had bleach all over it! What were you thinking when you put it on today?"

They, of course, scared the crap out of me and I, being the oh-so coordinated person that I am, bumped my head on the underside of the table, which really, really hurt. Emmett picked me up, telling me something about that being a 'nice one' as Alice handed me an ice pack, which I held to my head. Now being stable, I turned on her. 

"Oh, I don't know Alice, I guess I was thinking 'all I'm going to be doing today is cleaning, and I don't want to ruin any of my other outfits, so I guess I'll put on my grungy clothes I always wear when I clean' when I picked out this shirt this morning. I had no idea you guys would be coming over."

I stared at the two of them. Emmett had a big grin on his face, and Alice had that look in her eye….Oh crap. They were up to something. And whatever it was, I bet it included me somehow.

"Why are you two here anyway? And I'm warning you, I'm not playing any of your games this time. It took long enough for Edward to recover from the last time we played Truth or Dare. He was afraid to kiss me, even touch me for days. And Alice, do you remember how mad you got, and how you showed the entire school footage of all of us completely embarrassing ourselves just to get even? I am not going through that again, thank you very much." **(A/N: all references to my other story, "Truth or Dare: Cullen Style!")**

"Oh Bella relax, I don't want to play truth or dare again, we've already done that. I want to play something new, something I just came up with. Are you in?" I eyed her skeptically.

"What exactly is it that you want to play, Alice?" I wasn't going into this blind.

"It's a secret! You can't know until the game starts, and it starts back at home." By home, she was referring to her house, which was soon to be my true home, even though I already thought of it that way.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then I don't want to play. Now, please leave me to my cleaning in peace." I grabbed the broom and took the paper towels off the handle, and threw them in the trash. I turned around and Alice was all of a sudden right in front of me. Her voice was still sweet and innocent, and she looked that way too, but the true meaning in her words was threatening.

"Bella, I am warning you, if you do not come willingly, I'll have Emmett force you into the car and back to the house. Either way, you're coming with us." I looked over at Emmett, and he was cracking his knuckles, purely for show, like the gangsters did in the old movies.

"I guess I have no choice, I'll go get changed," I sighed. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I threw off the sweatpants and grimy shirt, and put on my dark blue jeans and a white collared shirt, and added a light blue sweater over it. I fixed the collar so it was out of the sweater, and folded the cuffs of my shirt over my sweater. I took the bandana out of my hair and brushed it, but it was not cooperating so I just threw it up in a ponytail, and headed downstairs.

I walked to the door, but Emmett blocked my way.

"Yes, Emmett?" He laughed.

"Do you always take a walk with the bunnies?" I stared at him questioningly. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Emmett, I have no idea what you are talking about." He lifted a finger and pointed to my feet. I had forgotten to change my shoes. I still had my pink bunny rabbit slippers on.

"Oh." I turned on my heels, and found Alice now blocking my path to the stairs, but she held a pair of baby blue flats in her hands.

"Here you go Bella. I saw that they matched your outfit perfectly, so I felt I just had to get them." She held the shoes out to me, and I took them, leaning on the wall for balance as I quickly put them on.

"Thanks Alice. But you don't have to keep buying me clothes, I barely ever wear them."

"That's what she said." Emmett started laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, would you stop that? I'm sorry about him Bella, him and Jasper have been a little annoying. They've been doing it all day." Emmett burst out with another round of laughter. Alice smacked herself in the head, regretting what she just said.

"That's…what…she…said," Emmett managed to get out in between spills of laughter.

"Um, Emmett, I think that was more of a burn to yourself, saying that you and Jasper were 'doing it' in that context….," I stated, nervously, hoping he wouldn't find a way to twist that too. Alice knocked him on the head, and he slowly pulled himself together.

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of that Bella. Now, let's go, I want to get the game started!" Alice jumped up and down, and willed me out the door. I walked across the lawn to the Porsche, which was sitting in front of my house with Jasper in the passenger's seat. I went to go sit in the back, but Alice stopped me.

"Jasper, let Bella have shotgun. You've had it all day." Jasper started to climb to the back, but I stopped him from doing so.

"No, really Alice, it's okay. I'm fine in the back, I don't mind. Jasper, don't move, I have no problem sitting in the back, really." The thought of being able to see the speedometer needle rise while Alice drove was already making me feel uneasy. Jasper must have sensed my feelings, because he sat down.

"Alice, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if Bella sits in the back, like she wants." Yes, thank you Jasper! Alice gave a shrug.

"Alright. Just get in, I want to get going already!" Alice hopped in the car, literally, and I opened the door and climbed in, figuratively.

Alice stepped on the gas, as Emmett and Rosalie followed in the M3 behind us. Alice gave a cheer.

"Woo hoo! Let's get this party started!" Oh man, I was already beginning to feel queasy.

**Just something to hold you over till after Easter, cause I'll be at my aunt's all day and won't be posting until at least Monday, possibly Tuesday, depending on when we drive back home. Sorry for the delay.**

**--Jen--**


	3. Exactly what KIND of games, Alice?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

* * *

EPOV

It had been almost an hour since Alice and Rosalie had sped away from the house. I went to follow them, only to find that my car would not start. Rose had tampered with it. I had made a mental note to paint her car a Barbie pink later.

I had been trying to figure out what Alice was up to since then. I was currently pacing the floor of my room. I remember Alice was thinking about how Carlisle and Esme will be gone all week, then her mind shifted toward a casino, though I have no idea where that may be…wait, didn't Emmett and Jasper go gambling?

Okay, so they went to be with the guys. But that still doesn't explain why Alice would have just taken off like she did. Or why she would be singing the Greek alphabet in her head backwards now. I could hear her, finally! That meant she was close to home. I heard Jasper too, and Emmett with Rose not far behind. But the question still remained. What does she have planned?

I went downstairs and sat on the living room couch, angling myself so I was facing the door. I heard the car doors slam. But, there were five. Five? Oh, she did _not_….

At that moment, Alice burst through the front door. And, as I expected, she was followed by Bella. She did not look too happy. She walked through the open entrance, and when she saw me, a smile broke out on her face and she ran to me. I brought her onto my lap and kissed her cheek.

"How are you, love? I've barely seen you."

"I've missed you too, Edward," she said sarcastically.

"I never said I did not miss you, that fact is already assumed."

"I know, I was just kidding. So, not that I mind being with you, but do you know why I am here?" She didn't know? Ugh, Alice...

"Sorry, but I have no idea. And I mean that literally, she's not letting me in." Bella laughed. I love her laughter, it's as lovely as, well, her.

"Me neither. And she's been driving me crazy, literally. How crazy has she been driving you?" I sighed at that. I've told Alice before to be more careful when Bella is in the car.

"I've dealt with her before. Don't worry, I'm an expert by now. So what were you doing before she came along?"

"Oh, not much, just a little spring cleaning around the house. God knows how long that house has gone without one of those." I knew. 15 years, almost to the day.

"I could have come over to help you, Bella. You should have told me." It would have taken almost no-time, and then Bella and I could have taken a trip to the meadow today, like I'd originally had planned for us.

"But Edward, you went hunting and only got back this morning. I didn't decide to clean until yesterday, while you were away, so I couldn't tell you. And I didn't know you were back, you could have told me too, you know." I did not mean to make Bella upset. I just thought she might want some time to herself. She rarely gets that anymore, given that it's _my_ family we're talking about here.

"What made you want to clean all of a sudden in the first place, love?"

"Well, I was doing laundry, and I dropped a sock behind the dryer. I went to go get it, or at least look for it so I knew where it was, and I couldn't even see the back wall. It was like a black hole. Nasty. So I decided that the house needed a good old fashioned scrub down, top to bottom. And I chose today because I didn't think you'd be getting back so soon."

"That was very brave of you Bella. I don't think I know many vampires who would dare take on that frightening task." We both chuckled. It was true, that does sound like something even Jasper would be afraid to do.

"Now that you're caught up on each other, let's begin. I've finished setting up, so everyone sit down." Alice's voice broke through our laughter, and the others took a seat.

Alice came bouncing over into the center of the room. On the table she put down what looked like a clear fishbowl, with slips of folded paper in it. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, so, we're all going to play a game. This game is made up of many different games. We'll go alphabetically. So I start by taking a piece of paper out of the bowl, and whatever game is written on the slip is what we will all play. No re-picks, whatever you choose, you're stuck with. But I'm sure there won't be a problem with that, so let's begin!"

Alice thought, to me, _There won't be any problems, right Edward? And to secure this, if there are any problems, I'll make sure this is all you can think about…_She proceeded to conjure up an image of her and Jasper in their room. They were on the bed, kissing, tongue around tongue, Jasper unhooking Alice's bra, and then all of a sudden their shirts, and pants, were off. Jasper was reaching for Alice's panties, as Alice's hand slid under Jasper's pants, and began cupping and stroking his….

I shuddered. Alice was thinking of her and Jasper having sex, and that was something I preferred not to know the details of (or see, for that matter). Alice smiled at me, and thought, _Do we have an understanding, Edward?_ I nodded at her, and she resumed what she was doing.

Alice reached inside the bowl, her small hands easily fitting through the opening, and came out with a small slip of paper. She smiled ferociously. Uh-oh. Oh, no, not this. This could not possibly go well at all. But I didn't dare refute it. The alternative was much, much worse.

"The first thing we will be playing is…Spin the Bottle!" Alice held out a beer bottle. Now where did she get that from?

"Alice! Did you steal that from my house? Charlie's going to freak if he finds out one of his beers are missing. He's going to think it was me!" Bella was yelling at Alice. Alice waved her worries away.

"Don't worry Bella. Charlie won't notice a thing, I promise." Alice was right, but still, she shouldn't have taken that from Bella's house, at least not without her knowledge (though I consider myself exempt from that, if it benefits Bella).

Alice moved the coffee table to the side and positioned the bottle in its place, in the center. We all gathered around it in a circle on the floor. Jasper broke through my thoughts next. He didn't look too thrilled with this. He gave me a nervous look, and then told me, _Dude, Bella's nervous about this, and it's really getting to me. Can you help calm her down? Or at least distract her while I try to calm her down?_

I looked over at Bella. She was beginning to tremble a bit. I held her close to me, and gently rubbed her back, and whispered in her ear.

"It will be fine, love. Alice won't make you do anything you don't want to. You don't have to…" Alice interrupted me there.

"Wait, Edward. Now, I understand that not everyone is comfortable in these situations, but that's not fair. Let's make it clear now." Alice turned and spoke to all of us.

"If it's guy/girl, kiss on the lips, tongue optional." I stared down my brothers, daring them to even _think_ about trying that on my dear Bella.

"If it's girl/girl, or guy/guy, a quick peck on the lips will do, but you could choose to take it to a 'higher level' to get more points." Points? She has got to be kidding me with this now.

"Now, the points. Everyone will keep their own score card, and judge how good everyone's kiss was, based on the hotness scale, 1 to 10. The pair with the best score at the end wins. Any questions?" Emmett raised his hand like he was in elementary school again. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Uh, Alice, what do we win?"

"Excellent question Emmett." Emmett smiled, like the teacher had just told him he was a genius (yeah, right. It's _Emmett_ we're talking about here). "If you win, any of the games, not just this one, then you can make your own addition to the bowl of what you would like to play. That doesn't mean it will get picked, but there's still a chance."

"Cool! I already know what I'm going to put in," Emmett said, as he thought of his selection. Remind me to kill him, again, later, if that gets chosen.

Alice started, and the bottle slowed to a stop on me. I nervously reached over, and kissed her very briefly, and innocently. I turned to Bella, wary of the wrath I would face for it. But she didn't look mad. She didn't really look anything.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked her, almost afraid of the answer.

"What? I'm fine Edward. C'mon, give me a little credit. It's just a game. And besides, I have nothing to worry about, you two are more brother-sister-y than the rest of the family. Now, spin, you're holding up the game."

I twirled the glass container, and it landed on Bella. I smiled, and I looked at her, sitting in my lap. She glanced around and blushed, embarrassed that we were in front of everyone. I put my hand on the back of her head, and pulled her face to mine.

I took devoured her lips in an instant. She put her hands on my face, and crushed her lips into mine in return. She tried to slip her tongue past my lips, but I wouldn't let her, it was still too dangerous. She gave up and went back to kissing me, full with passion. Her breathing started to become ragged, so I moved to her neck, kissing along her collarbone, up to her jaw, and under her chin. Her face started getting hotter as I moved up to once again kiss her wildly. Our lips molded together perfectly, and, momentarily forgetting that we were not alone, I moaned against her lips, "oh, Bella." Oh how I wished we could be together, moments like this attacking and diminishing my strong resolve. We continued to go at each other a few more times, I about to lose control and Bella looking as if she might explode if I didn't take her now, until Emmett spoke.

"Alright already guys! Jeez, if you're going to do that, at least block it from sight. It's almost like soft-core porn, watching that. I think I'm going to gag."

"Emmett, be quiet. Edward and Bella, not that I'm discouraging you to go any further, but for the time being, please stop, I'd like to continue the game." Alice could be quite an annoyance sometimes. "Now, Bella, I believe it's your turn to spin."

"Hey, that was like five turns right there, she shouldn't get to go again!" Emmett complained.

"That still doesn't disregard the fact that it is her turn, Emmett." Bella spoke up next.

"Actually, Alice, I'm fine with passing. If someone else wants to spin, go ahead, I don't mind," my Bella said, still working to catch her breath.

"Are you sure Bella?" Bella nodded. "Okay. Well, since Emmett is so excited, he can go next." Emmett grinned, reached over, grabbed the bottle, and spun it. It just kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning...This was never going to end.

"Alright, next time, don't spin it so hard. It should stop in a minute. Oh, and if it lands on yourself, you have to pretend to make out with yourself, you know, turn around, hands over the back, that kind of thing."

The bottle slowed to a stop, on Emmett. He turned his back to us, wrapped his hands around his back, and started moving them up and down along his sides. He started moaning and pursing his lips to make kissing sounds.

"Muah, muah, mmmmuah. Hmmmmm, muah, ooooooooo, muah, muah, aaaaahhhhh, uuuuhhhhhh, muah, muah, muah, muah, oh gaaaawd!" He continued on this path a few more minutes.

This was quite a disturbing experience. Though it was one I could see us throwing back at Emmett for a long time now.

I felt a sudden shaking, and realized it was Bella, who was still in my lap. I looked over at her, thinking she'd be shaking out of nerves if she had to do this, but she was laughing. Then I looked over at Jasper, and he was trying to hold back a grin, unsuccessfully, I might add. And then I realized something--this was funny, really funny. My brother, was making out with himself, sounding like he was about to cum (not that I like having that knowledge, it's just an effect that comes with our good hearing), and all this was happening right in front of all of us, not that I should be surprised, of course, given that it is my family here. I mean, how often did something this stupid, this funny, this ridiculous happen? Well, okay, in _our_ house, more than you would think, but still, it's the principle. Anyway, it's a good thing Carlisle and Esme aren't here to see this, they would freak.

Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out in laughter, and I followed suit. Soon we were all laughing hysterically. Jasper tried to control himself, and between laughs, apologized to Emmett.

"Sorry dude. It's just that, watching you do that to yourself, I couldn't hold it in any longer." Emmett immediately stopped, and turned back to face us.

"That's what he said, to her, after he came!"

"Oh, not again," Rose complained. "You made those jokes the entire ride home, haven't you had enough?"

"Alright, so everybody give him a score, and Emmett, spin again." Alice handed him the bottle. Emmett spun the bottle round, much lighter this time, and it landed on Jasper. Oh man, did I feel for him right now, though I was so thankful that it hadn't landed on me.

Jasper looked horrified. It's not like he hasn't kissed Emmett before (we have to find _some_ new and out-there games to play after all the time we've been together, especially given that Alice is included in that 'we'), but this time was different. Emmett really, really wanted to win, and Jasper knew that.

"Oh, c'mon Jasper, you know you want to," Emmett said, trying to be seductive. It might have worked, except for the fact that Emmett is not a girl.

Emmett jumped at Jasper and pinned him against the couch. Emmett put his hands around Jasper's head to keep him still, while Jasper was desperately trying to escape. After about 20 seconds of this, Jasper finally managed to squirm out of Emmett's grasp, and punched him.

"Don't you _**ever**_ dare try that again." Jasper then regained his casual façade, and moved back to his seat. He spun the bottle while Emmett dramatically crawled back to his spot, looking like a wounded puppy. Oh please, he could be such a drama queen sometimes.

This time the bottle landed on Rose. They kissed each other quickly and separated, no open mouths, no tongue. Alice looked disappointed.

"Oh c'mon, you guys are no fun." I looked at Alice.

"Alice, are you saying that you're upset because your husband did _not_ get excited about kissing another woman?" She shrugged. Even having the ability to read minds, women were complicated.

Rose spun this time, not really looking like she cared who it landed on. Alice was smiling so much it looked like it would reach beyond her tiny face. But she was still blocking me out, which aggravated me.

The bottle stopped, and I knew why Alice wouldn't let me in. Oh no, not after what happened last time. Rose wouldn't _dare_….

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it took long to really get into the story, but aren't you glad it took so long? This was the result. And sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I needed to cut this chapter a little short so I'd have more for the next one.**

**--Jen--**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you write now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

* * *

BPOV

I was amazed at Alice. Okay, technically I was always amazed at how Alice could be, well, Alice. But this time was really different. Jasper just had to kiss Rosalie as part of the game. They kissed real quick and clean, and Alice was upset about it. Not that Jasper kissed Rosalie, no, because of course, that would be too _normal_ for Alice. Alice was sad because her husband had only done the bare minimum, and _not_ gone farther with Rosalie, another woman. I knew and trusted in him that he wouldn't but if I ever saw some chick going at it with Edward, I'd lose it. Not that I could do any harm to whoever would be sucking face with my fiancé, that is.

So, it was Rosalie's turn next. She spun and the bottle went round the circle, and as it slowed to a stop, I felt Edward tense up beneath me. I looked across the circle to see Alice, with a huge grin on her face, looking as if she were about to explode.

And then I looked at the bottle again, and I knew why they were both like that. The bottle was pointing directly to me. Some could have argued that it landed on Edward, since technically I was sitting on his lap, but I was off center, to his right, and I was more clearly in the bottle's path than he was.

I turned to my right to look at Rosalie. She didn't look disgusted, as I had expected to see written all over her face, but she also didn't look as into it as Emmett had, both with himself and Jasper, which frankly I still found a bit creepy.

"Love, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Edward whispered in my ear.

I could understand why he would be concerned. The last time something like this happened, it did not end well. You know how Alice greets me with a kiss on the cheek? Well, once when I was coming in the house with Edward, Alice came to say hi. When she went to kiss my cheek, Emmett called over to me, so I turned, and I think you could guess the rest. I wasn't mad, at least at Alice, for it, because it wasn't her fault. It was probably inevitable anyway. Alice had apologized, and said that she hadn't seen it coming. Apparently Emmett hadn't decided to do that to me until right before it happened. But that really wasn't what went wrong with the incident. I turned to Edward and he looked a little...stunned. Emmett and Jasper, and Rosalie too for that matter, had all ripped on him because he didn't say or do anything. Emmett refers to it as 'the time Edward got turned on by watching Bella and his sister make out', even though that is untrue on many levels. First off, it was just a kiss, and it did not mean a thing, it was an accident. And second, I do not think Edward would have gotten turned on by that, though I don't know what that type of thing looks like in a guy's mind. I hope that that type of thing doesn't do anything to Edward, that's just odd. Though, so are guys, especially the Cullen guys, no matter how much I love them.

I broke from my reverie, realizing that everyone was still staring at me.

"What? Oh, sorry. Uh, no, Edward, that's fine but I'm not going to back out. It's just a little innocent kiss, what harm could it do?" As I said this, Emmett's eyes intensified.

"Yeah, Rose is so good at playing innocent," he said huskily, and grinned as he looked at Rosalie.

"Emmett, be quiet. Bella, are you ready?" she said in an unfeeling voice. Rosalie was perfectly calm, as I was. It was everybody else who was acting weird about it.

I could feel Edward, as tense as ever, below me, clearly worried, and possibly turned on, by this experience.

Emmett was leaning towards us for a close-up, clearly attracted to his wife kissing another woman.

Jasper was holding Emmett back, keeping him from being as close to us as we were to each other, acting indifferent, as usual.

And then there was Alice. She was sitting on her heels, with a giant grin on her face, bouncing up and down slightly, looking like she was going to explode from excitement. I was confused by her reaction. I mean, everyone was acting weird, but those were things to be expected from them, they're guys, all with different personalities, watching two girls kiss. But Alice on the other hand, she was acting like she was waiting for something to happen. I could tell it was something big, something unexpected, something…funny. And then it happened.

Rosalie was moving towards me, ready to quickly kiss me so this would be over and done with. Something inside me happened. I felt something tingling, and then all of a sudden, I sneezed, and Rosalie was right there in front of me.

Rosalie scrunched up her face, backed away, but then came up to me at vampire speed and kissed me. It was rather long, and when she finally pulled away, I felt a little dazed. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice.

I wanted to die of embarrassment. Alice was the first to react. All the emotion she was unsuccessfully holding back came out in one giant, unending burst. She was keeled over on the floor in a fit of laugher.

Next, Jasper, clearly feeling the effects of Alice's emotion, broke out into a series of giggles. I could tell he was attempting to stifle his laughter, but he failed in doing so.

In the process, he had let go of Emmett. Emmett was smiling immensely, but his eyes looked nervous, and he was glancing back and forth quickly.

"Just go, Emmett," Edward said through gritted teeth.

Emmett ran up the stairs. I wondered why he had been acting so weird. I heard some rather strange noises, now coming from upstairs, and finally a loud groan. I looked at Jasper to confirm my suspicions. He had stopped laughing, and now he had a pleased, satisfied, tranquil look on his face. Oh. Now I knew what Emmett had been doing, though I wish I was still in the dark about it. Emmett then came bounding down the stairs with the same expression Jasper had on his face, only bigger and brighter.

"Emmett, gross. You couldn't have waited till you were alone?"

"Bella, I was alone. I can't help it if your perverted and sexually deprived mind likes to listen to that." Emmett sat down in between Rosalie and Alice as he said this. I saw him glance at Edward behind me. Edward was very tense under me. It was like I was sitting on cold, hard stone. I turned to glance at him.

His teeth were clenched, his eyes were strained, his lips, pushed in a hard, straight line across his face. As I looked at him, he spoke.

"Bella, can you please get off of my lap?"

I realized then that I was still sitting on him. I also realized then that something was beginning to protrude from the center of his lap. I felt my eyes get wide, and I slid off of him quickly, tipping myself over in the process. Before I hit the ground, though, Edward reached over and stabled me. I looked back over at Edward. He wasn't as tense as before, but he still didn't have control of himself. He had pulled his knees up to his chest to try to conceal the bump rising between his legs.

"Edward, do you need to 'go upstairs'?" Emmett laughed. Edward made his eyes into slits and glared at Emmett.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Emmett." Edward sounded mad.

Edward closed his eyes, and it seemed to calm him down, as it usually does when he was, as he put it, _overly_ drawn to me, be it sexually or, well, _other_. After a minute or two, Edward put down his legs and re-crossed them. Then Alice made a show of clearing her throat.

"Okay, well, since this game is coming to a close, let's add up the scores." Alice gathered all of our papers, and gave them to Emmett. "Would you like to do the honors?" Emmett's eyes became wide with excitement, and he grabbed the papers out of Alice's hand. He looked at the papers, and in his best deep-narrator-or-sports/commercial-announcer-voice, he read the scores.

"Alice and Edward, the 'that's-just-wrong' couple: 5—3—5—2—— Totaling to a final score of…11."

"That's 15, Emmett," Jasper interrupted. Emmett laughed it off.

"Whatever. Next, Edward and Bella, the 'seriously-get-a-room' couple: 9—10—10—10—— Totaling to a final score of…wait let me think…39?" Jasper shook his head, and Emmett shouted, "Woohoo, I can do math!"

Jasper then added, "Yeah, a 4 year old can do that kind of math," under his breath, though we could all hear it. Emmett ignored the comment and continued.

"Emmett and Emmett, the 'he-is-so-hot-the-only-person-in-his-league-is-himself' couple: 7—8—6—6——Totaling to a final score of…27. Now that we're at the half-way mark, let's hear the standings. So far we have Edward and Bella in first carrying a score of 39, followed by Emmett and Emmett at 27, with Edward and Alice dragging behind with a score of only 11." Emmett winced.

"Emmett, just get on with it," Rosalie said. Emmett obeyed.

"Emmett and Jasper, the 'we-are-pretty,-and-witty,-and-gay!' couple: 8—6—8—8——Totaling to a final score of…30." Emmett looked disappointed, and I'm guessing that's due to the fact that Edward and I were still wining, and he had no more chances.

"Jasper and Rose, the 'oh-so-clean-and-innocent-kiss' couple: 7—7—6—8——Totaling to a final score of…28." Emmett smiled, obviously happy that he and Jasper had beaten his totally hot wife and Jasper.

"And lastly, Bella and Rose, the 'that-was-so-hot,-it-actually-gave-Edward-a-hard-on,-proving-once-and-for-all-that,-despite-the-fact-that-he-still-has-not-had-sex-with-Bella,-he-is-not-gay' couple: 10—10—9—9——Totaling to a final score of…38."

While Emmett was speaking, particularly when he announced his name for Rosalie and me, Edward turned and glared at Emmett with such intensity, I was surprised there was not a giant hole through Emmett's head right now. I was a little mad at that name too, but I have to admit, Emmett was too funny to hold a grudge against.

"The final standings are: Edward and Bella in first place with a total of 39, with Bella and Rose in second with 38, and Emmett and Jasper in third with 30, followed by Jasper and Rose with 28, Emmett and Emmett with 27, and at last place, Edward and Alice with 11." Alice clapped her hands to get our attention.

"So, in short, Edward and Bella won. This is how we are going to organize the scorings for each game. Some of the games will be played in couples, and others in singles. Each time, though, you will get points singularly."

Alice pointed to a white board on wheels that I just noticed was next to her. On it she had drawn a grid. It reminded me of a spreadsheet on Microsoft Excel, it was so flawlessly drawn. Though, it is Alice, so should I have expected anything less than perfection? No.

Anyway, down the side she had written each of our names. Along the top were six spaces, all of them empty. She grabbed a marker and wrote 'Spin the Bottle' in the first space, and then turned back to face us.

"Since this was a couples game, each person will get the amount of points given to each couple. So, for example, Emmett would receive 57 points for this game, 30 and 27. Rose has 66. I only have 11 so far, because I only got one chance. Jasper has 58. Edward has 50. And Bella is in the lead with 77." Alice wrote the numbers on the board as she said them.

I was winning? Cool. That means I got to put in a choice for the next game, or one of the games, that we play. I don't know what kind of things Alice has in the selections, but based on this game, I think I'm going to choose something safe, something I can easily win at. Alice handed me a slip of paper and a pen, and I wrote down my game: I Never. Certainly, with them being alive for about 5 times as long as me, and being able to do what they can, it would be a clean victory. I put the slip in the bowl, and Alice smiled.

"Nice choice Bella. I should have thought of it myself. But I'm warning you, it might not be as easy as you think to win. We'll have certain…advantages…over you because it isn't fair otherwise. But it's too late to take it back." Alice's smile turned from 'I-have-an-evil-plan'-ish to her regular, bright and happy grin.

"So, since Edward was the other half of that winning couple, he gets to choose the next game we play from the bowl." Alice held out the bowl in front of Edward. He reached in, felt around for a bit, and picked out a singular slip of paper.

His expression before and while he was selecting the next game was a combination of nervousness, wariness, and fear for what he might choose. As he took the paper out and examined it, his face molded into that sweet, crooked smile that never fail to make my heart melt, obviously relieved at what he had, or more like hadn't, chosen. He turned that smile on all of us as he lifted his head up to face us.

"We will be playing 'Name That Tune'."

No wonder Edward was so happy. I mean, what could go wrong playing that?

* * *

Sorry the update was so late, my life's been way too busy. I know this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to get it out. The next one will (hopefully) be coming soon, because I'm writing it as you read this, right after I post this chapter. Once again, sorry, but please don't hold it against me, still review.

_--Jen--_


	5. Name That Tune

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen…

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took soooo long to write, writer's block really kills. But I wrote most of it tonight, and it's a really long one, so I hope that makes up for its lateness. Though don't expect all of them to be this long, this chapter's length was a miracle, and partly due to the fact that song lyrics take up room.**

**This chapter didn't turn out how I had originally planned, but I like where it ended up, and I hope you do too. And, just for the record, I have not done nor experienced anything that is portrayed in this chapter--you will know what I mean as you read it--my knowledge is solely from stories on this site, actually.**

**I read a story by TheFoodSnob on here and it reminded me that in the end of Eclipse, the last chapter (not epilogue) Edward offers to make love with Bella and change her in the meadow, right then and there! She refuses and says she wants to wait until after the wedding but he says that for the future all she has to do is ask. You probably all remember this but it's been months since I've read it and I just wanted to remind those of you who are like me and forgot, cause it comes up later in this chapter. Oh, and if you like this story, you'll love the story that reminded me of that fact, it's called "When I Think About You I Touch Myself", by TheFoodSnob, it's under my favs on my profile page if you wanna check it out. And just warning you, there's a reason it's rated M, as you'll find in this chapter of this story also.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you all like it as much as I do! ;D**

* * *

EmmettPOV

This sucks. I lost in 'Spin the Bottle'. Well, technically I didn't lose, but I didn't win, Bella did. I wanted to pick the next game we played. Knowing Bella, it was something totally lame like 'Go-Fish'.

But my idea was awesome. I just had to win this game, cause I'd be damned if we didn't play 'Twister'. But this was no ordinary game of 'Twister'. This was 'Twister: Emmett Style'. Or in laments terms, 'Strip Twister'.

Carlisle and Esme always disapproved of those types of games. Now that they weren't here, however, we could play without having to worry about them accidentally walking in at a bad time…again. And that last time was a _really_, really bad time.

So, since Edward was part of the winning couple, he chose the next game from the bowl. And isn't it just so perfect that he picks 'Name That Tune'? I mean, how many CDs do you think he has on the wall in his room? I sure as hell don't know. There are way too many to count. And besides, who would waste their time counting their CDs?

"Emmett, do you know what I was doing yesterday? Edward said in al all-too-knowing voice.

"How the hell should I know, and why would I even want to?" I shot back.

"I was dealing with my music collection, you know, all those CDs I have on the shelves on my bedroom wall." Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I put my hands up defensively.

"Hey, don't give me that look. It ain't my problem if you don't have anything better to do than math." The next thing I said in my head, cause I knew Edward would kill me, and Bella would probably die, if I said it out loud.

'_And besides, instead of dealing with __**your**__ stuff, you could have been dealing with __**Bella's stuff**__, am I right? Oooh, That's What She Said! Ah, that never gets old.'_ Edward just glared at me from across the room. I laughed. Then Alice cleared her throat and raised her arms to get our attention.

"Well, since it is obviously not fair game if we let Edward play, or if we let Bella play by herself, given that we existed when this music first came out, I have a compromise. Edward will be the moderator. He cannot actively participate in the game. But he will select the music to be played. And since we have all lived through more music than Bella, Edward is only allowed to choose songs from the past 20 years, songs that Bella would know of. Is everyone alright with that?" She let the question hang in the air, but nobody contested. "Good. Now, let's begin. Edward, go ahead."

Edward quickly ran upstairs to his room. He was up there for quite a while, a few minutes, and I was beginning to wonder what exactly he was doing, all alone, up in his room…until it hit me.

Well, Edward hit me, actually. And hard. Hard, haha. Ow!

"Hey, stop hitting me!" He put down the boom box and stack of CDs and glared at me.

"Well then, stop thinking what you are and maybe I wouldn't _have_ to hit you." He took a CD and put it in the boom box.

A steady rock beat wove through the air. And then a guy's voice came on. I recognized it instantly. It was Dave Grohl. Which meant this was a Foo Fighters song. But there were so many. So, which one was this? All of a sudden, Bella gasped.

"'Learn To Fly' by the Foo Fighters," Bella practically yelled. Edward smiled.

"Yes, Bella, that's correct." Damn it! Wait, how does she know that?

"Wait, Bella, how do you know that?"

"Emmett, I don't live under a rock. And I like the Foo Fighters, they're hardcore," Bella laughed. Haha, hardcore…

"That's What She Said!" Double damn it, Jasper said it first. The girls rolled their eyes, and Edward is one of those girls, at Jasper and me, who were high-fiving each other. Edward hit me.

"Emmett, shut up." I looked at him innocently.

"What? I didn't _say_ anything. It's not my fault if you are too nosy and listen to my thoughts." He just glared back at me. Oh, how original. Hey!

"Dude, stop hitting me!" Edward still glared, but he changed the CDs, and pressed play.

A signature R&B sound blasted through the speakers. It was a girl's voice, more like a few girls. They mentioned a red car, a Cadillac, and driving in it. It confused me. Who would want to be driving slow in a car? But it was good to know that they smiled back at guys who stared at them. And apparently these girls do things that other girls don't do. I still didn't know who they were, but they sounded like my kind of girls.

I glanced at Edward to see if he was listening in again. He was rolling his eyes at me, but that was it. But I swear, if he hits me again…well, I don't know what I'll do, but believe me, it won't be good.

"It's 'Show Stopper' by Danity Kane," Rose said nonchalantly. She turned and looked at me, incredulously. "Emmett, how do you not know this song? I play it all the time, especially when you're lying bare on the bed, all 'perked' up, whispering in my ear, moaning like there's no tomorrow, breathing hard, me straddling you till I make you--"

"GUYS! Way too much information. We all knew you two had more-than-just-active sex lives, but, ewwww." Alice shuddered. It's a good thing she stopped Rose from continuing. I love it when Rose talks dirty, but there's a reason I love it. It makes me feel…a certain way…and I can't feel like that when I'm trying to win this game.

"Wouldn't the fact that you are with your family at the moment also be a good reason?" Edward was glaring at me again. I just shrugged, and he sighed, shaking his head. He decided it was time to put another song on, before the conversation could go elsewhere regarding this topic.

The song opened with a strong drum and bass intro, a guitar suddenly sounding—ba-da ba-da-ba-ba—and then a male singer's voice began. He was alright. I mean, he was no Adam Levine or anything, but c'mon nobody beats Maroon 5.

Anyway, after about 5 seconds of the guys singing, Jasper recognized it.

"C'mon, _none_ of you know it? It's Ok Go's 'Here It Goes Again'! That's sad, guys." He shook his head, looking disappointed at us.

"Hey, it's not _our_ fault if we're not _emo_ and into Indie bands like _you_," Rose spat back at him. Jasper turned to glare at her, his mouth forming a sneer as he spoke.

"For the last _fucking_ time, I am _**not EMO**_!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Rose flipped her hair with her hand, slow and sexy. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be on her right now. Then Edward hit me, again.

"Dude…." I felt the frustration building up.

Yeah I was mad, but part of it was probably still from Jasper's anger reserve. It takes him, like, days to recover from whenever someone calls him emo.

First he's filled with rage.

Then when he starts to calm down, he starts thinking that maybe he is emo, which he's not, usually.

And so he becomes emo, and after a day or so of being truly emo, he gets depressed from his realization that he is emo, or has been emo recently. Wait a minute, all this and I'm claiming that he's not emo here…? Haha.

But finally he becomes his regular self. And that is usually right after us all in the house hear some rather strange and high-pitched groans, moans, screams and other noises in his and Alice's voices.

Again, that made me think of Rose, and all the things I wanted to do to her right now: to just take her up to our room and undress her, while she does the same to me; to slip in the shower with her; to watch as the warm liquid (the water, people. I'm cold, remember?) slides down her curvaceous body. I want to caress her large, perfect, round—

"Emmett, I beg of you, please stop thinking what you are thinking this instant!" Edward had his eyes shut tight and was pressing his hands against the side of his head. He was muttering, "piano, music, running, driving, meadow, Bella…" and that last one seemed to calm him down. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and let his hands fall back down to Bella's, relaxed. And then I got hit, again!

"Edward, will you stop fucking hitting me dude!? Just because my mind may falter and _'wander into the gutter'_ as you put it, that doesn't mean it has to be corrected or something. It's not like I'm the only one here who thinks like that sometimes, you know. Do you know how often I've been walking around the house, minding my own business, and hear you up in your room, out of breath and whispering 'Bella'? I know what you're doing then, and what you're thinking too. So don't blame _me_ if I have these thoughts when I'm not alone too, unlike you. Or, actually, _like_ you, too, as was shown earlier by your little, or shall I say _big_ display of, _affection_, for your loving fiancé. I bet that wasn't caused by thinking of your _precious piano_, it was because you were thinking of your precious _Bella_. Though, I don't know, you _could_ have been thinking about the piano, but more like how you could _fuck Bella on it_ after she's changed. And don't deny that you think this stuff too, there's _way_ too much evidence against you, bro. So the next time you want to hit me to _'straighten out my thoughts'_ just remember that you have your moments of some rather _indecent exposure_ too. What?!" Rose had been tapping my shoulder for the whole of my speech, and I just acknowledged her now that I was done.

"Um, Emmett, actually, Edward wasn't the one who hit you that time. I did because I knew what type of thoughts you were putting in his head through yours. And no, you shouldn't be thinking like that, at least not that vividly to cause Edward such pain, in front of everyone. Sorry," Rose apologized. Woops, I really pulled a Class A fuck up right there. Oh well, what's done is done, right?

I took that moment to look around the circle, going in the opposite direction of Edward, of course.

Rose looked rather timid, something I rarely see on her. I guess I did kind of blow my lid there, and at something so insignificant.

Jasper, I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. I could see he was feeling multiple things at once though. Somehow he managed to convey meekness, embarrassment, incredulity, guilt, hilarity, and serious anger all at once.

Alice was flat on the floor at this point. She was laughing so hard that if she could, her face would be purple and she would have died from lack of air right now.

Of course, she had probably seen this coming and felt no need to stop me. This was something we were going to be talking about for weeks, I was sure of it. And for once, I wouldn't be one of the people laughing, and I usually am the main instigator in that type of thing. Damn it!

Bella, hmmmm, let's see, how do I put this….The red shade of Bella's face right now could put that of her blood to shame, it was that bad. I had never seen her, or anyone for that matter, turn this deep a color of red before. She was, obviously, embarrassed beyond belief. I mean, I had mentioned her being fucked, even if it was by Edward, the guy she loved and wanted to fuck. Well, how do we really know…no, I won't go there, at least not now, of all times.

And that left Edward. Reluctant, I turned my head to face him. And boy, did he look pissed. His level of pissed-ness _(A/N: I know it's not a word but Emmett makes up his own, at least in my story)_ could not be described by any known adjectives in the English language. It could be due to the degree of his anger, or just to the fact that I don't know that many adjectives. So let me get his anger across to you in another way, by relation.

I have done some pretty bad things in my life. Well, technically in my death, but whatever. I've broken 567 laws just this past month, to put it lightly. To put it heavily, there was one specific time when I really fucked up big time. To avoid getting too graphic, all I'm going to say is that it involved bears (yes, grizzly), Rose and our methods of 'marital bonding' if you know what I mean, Edward's last car (which he immediately disposed of after said incident), and what I will refer to as 'Cherries'; and called the attention of not only the local police force (in Michigan), but also the Coast Guard, FBI, ATF, numerous SWAT teams, and eventually the military. Oh, and it also attracted some Mounties from across the border too.

Anyway, at the end of said incident, you could imagine the reaction I received from Carlisle, and the repercussions from it. Well, Edward's anger level now made Carlisle's anger appear to be the pouring of a small cup of water on my head, compared to that of a tsunami!

I thought I'd be the first to break the tension.

"Sorry bro, I really didn't mean—" Edward held flat hand up. It was trembling, but I stopped all the same. He spoke in a low voice, barely audible, trying but failing to settle down his anger.

"Emmett…." His whole body started trembling now. I think if I could have, I would have pissed myself. I was so scared right now. All of us were. In all my years with Edward as my brother, I had never seen him this mad. His hand started to move again, but Bella grabbed it and pulled it towards her, on the opposite side of Edward, but he still didn't turn away from me to face her.

"Edward, you need to calm down. C'mon, let's go upstairs for a little while." Bella stood up, and Edward, still clearly pissed, reluctantly followed suit. We all watched, frozen, as Bella led him up the steps and into his room, closing the door behind them.

Rose, Jasper and I were stunned. We still couldn't get over how angry Edward had been. It was only when I looked at Alice that I broke out of my stupor.

"Alice, how are you smiling at a time like this?"

* * *

BPOV

I dragged Edward up the stairs and into our room, and shut the door. I sat him on the bed and let go of his hand. I walked over to his wall of CDs and started searching for the one I was looking for. I needed to calm him down, relax him, and fast.

That speech Emmett gave, I felt embarrassed afterward. But to be honest, I also felt like I knew Edward better too, no matter what type of knowledge it was, and it kind of turned me on a bit. I had no idea that Edward needed to…do _that_, and that I _caused_ him to do that. I'd have to thank Emmett later for making that speech. It gave me an idea, and a reason to carry out that idea now that Edward needed to be relaxed so badly.

Aha! I found the CD I was looking for. Maroon 5, their latest album, It Won't Be Soon Before Long. I put it in the stereo. It loaded, and I pushed the forward button to Track 10, Kiwi.

I've heard songs by Maroon 5 before, and they're okay, but Emmett is like a die hard Maroon 5 fan, it's probably his favorite band, or at least his favorite band that's still together and puts out new stuff. He made me listen to all their songs, and gave me a copy of both their CDs. Their second album's been in my walkman for a few weeks now, and even though I had Edward around, I still had some alone time when I could listen to it. Currently, this song, Kiwi, has been stuck in my head for days. I thought it was a very appropriate song for what I had in mind. It started playing.

You're such a flirt, I know you hurt  
And so do I, I empathize  
I see you out, you never cared  
A conversation that we never shared

"Edward, I'm going to help you relax right now, okay? So just let me do what I'm about to do, and don't stop me." I may have seemed confident right now, but inside I was so nervous. I walked over to the bed, to Edward.

But it's so strange, it's something new  
Amazing feelings that I have for you  
I close my eyes when I'm alone  
Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan

I climbed on the bed, and moved him so he was laying there next to me. I bent over and kissed him. Our lips meshed together, like to halves of a whole being reunited. I opened my mouth and let my tongue slip out, for the second time tonight, but Edward was still too tense, and too set in his boundaries, to let it by his lips. Too bad, cause some of those oh-so-carefully-set boundaries are going to come crashing down. Well, might as well get started then. I took my left hand from its hold in Edward's hair, and moved it down, lightly touching the buttons on his shirt, briefly. When it got to the bottom of his shirt, I undid the button on the top of his pants, and threw down the zipper, too. Edward pulled away from me and reached out to push my hand away.

I wanna give you something better  
Than anything you've ever had  
A stronger and a faster lover  
The world, it disappears so fast

"Bella, wh-what are y-you doing?" he stammered. I looked into his eyes. They were hungry, but not for me. Well, not for my blood, at least. Hopefully they were hungry for me, though. I leaned in to his ear.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I whispered.

"Bella, not yet. I promise you, we will try, but not yet, not now." His words were strong, but his eyes were clouded, conflicted.

"Edward, first of all, after that night in the meadow after you defeated Victoria, when you offered to do things my way, and I know you know what I mean by my way, I thought you would have been up for doing this. Anytime I wanted, just ask, you even said so yourself. And second, that's not what I'm doing. I said I wanted to wait till after the wedding, to do things right, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. You're really stressed right now, and I thought you might need to relax a bit. And what I have planned can be very relaxing, Edward. You said you wouldn't stop me—"

"But that was before I knew what you were doing." I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Edward, let me finish. You said before that you wouldn't stop me, and I'm holding you to that promise. And Edward, believe me, you won't want me to stop when I'm finished. Just sit back, relax, and let me do my job." I could've sworn I heard something like 'that's what she said' from what sounded like Emmett downstairs, but I ignored it.

I had finally gotten Edward to agree, or at least to not object, and settle down. Now I had to worry about how I was actually going to do this, because if you can't tell, I have never done anything remotely like this in my life, ever. I mean, I know the basic principle, but I had no idea how to start, or what felt good…hell, I didn't even try this stuff on myself!

Edward lying back on the bed, his head on the pillow, lifted so he was looking at me, and I feeling just a little self conscious right now, I reached over and felt Edward through his boxers. He gasped, obviously not expecting the touch, and that gave me more confidence. I started rubbing a little, testing the waters, so to speak. The bulge between the thin black fabric of his boxers and my hand started to grow noticeably. I looked to Edward, and his head was lifted, staring at me, with wide eyes. I smiled, happy that I could make him feel this way, and moved my hand under his boxers to take him out.

"B-Bel-Bella…" he stammered. I shushed him.

"Edward, just relax. Everything's going to be fine." Hopefully for him they would be more than fine. He listened to me and let me continue.

I dipped my head down and took him into my mouth. He groaned loudly then, as if a great pressure had just been lifted off of him.

Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins

I kept moving up and down the length of him, slowly at first, teasingly. Edward moaned and put his head back.

So give it up, and don't pretend  
And spread your arms and legs across the bed  
And when you shake, you won't regret  
The things I whisper in your ear  
(What?) I said:

I wanna give you something better  
(You wanna give me something better)  
Than anything you've ever had  
(Than anything I've ever had)  
A stronger and a faster lover  
(A stronger and a faster lover)  
The world, it disappears so fast  
(It disappears so fast)

Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins

I quickened my pace a little now. I looked to Edward. He had his hands on his head, which was arched back.

"Oh, God Bella, don't stop…" Edward moaned, almost inaudible to my human ears. An idea (well, _another_ idea) came into my head, and I thought I'd roll with it and see where it took me.

I can't wait to take you home  
Fingers through your hair  
Kisses on your back  
Scratch me with your nails

Save me from myself  
Show me how to care  
Get everything out  
Dripping everywhere  
Lipstick smeared all over your face  
How much longer must we wait?  
Don't think that I can wait

I stopped for a moment and picked my head up. I lightly circled Edward's tip with my finger, and his whole body trembled. Then I did the same thing, but with my tongue. Edward groaned more loudly then.

"Bella, you have no idea how amazing that feels…." His breathing was becoming more ragged by my every movement.

Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins (hey, yeh)

One last time, I savored Edward's full length. I danced around his tip. I could feel his whole body pulsating.

"Bella, wait…" Edward warned me. But I wasn't done yet. I touched him right in the center. And that was all he could take. He quickly moved me aside while shook on the bed.

"Bella…!" Edward cried out in pleasure as he came.

Sweet kiwi (wanna give you something better than this)  
Your juices dripping down my chin (hey, yeh)  
So please, let me (wanna give you something better than this)  
Don't stop it before it begins

Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins

His face was strained, and he was still trembling, but he was calming down. His hands were gripping the mattress, and he took a deep breath, holding it for about ten seconds before slowly exhaling. Edward took a few smaller breaths, and then he loosened his grip and opened his eyes. He turned to look at me. His breathing still wasn't under complete control though.

"Bella…you, you didn't have to…do that….But, it felt, oh god, it was the most amazing feeling…you have no idea…" he spat out quickly, all the while still working to catch his breath.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. You do so much for me, and make me feel amazing by your every touch. And just because we're waiting for our wedding night for sex doesn't mean we can't do other things till then. Edward, I love you." Edward's breathing finally came normal again, and he was relaxed. He smiled crookedly at me. God do I love that smile.

"Bella, I love you, too, so much. But I doubt that I have ever made you feel like that before, it was…indescribable."

Edward leaned in and kissed me, very passionately. I broke our kiss to breathe, but Edward pulled me right back in. And before I could fully recover, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. The cool feeling of it was like a mint, only much, much better. Lost in this ecstasy, I didn't notice until a few moments later that Edward had his hand on my hip, and it was taking off my belt. I broke the kiss, and Edward moved on to kissing my neck, licking up and down my collarbone in the process.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I was the one out of breath now. But I was wondering, what had made him so impulsive all of a sudden. I mean, I wasn't complaining—I'd been dying to taste Edward's tongue with mine for a while now—but I wasn't sure what he was doing now.

Edward took his lips from behind my ear and lifted his head back to look me in the eye, all the while slowly unzipping my jeans. He smiled again, that wonderful, crooked, breathtaking smile that I so loved, and he had a glint in his deep, liquid, topaz eyes.

"It's my turn to work for you, my dear."

* * *

**If you didn't read the long blurb at the beginning of the chapter, please do, it explains a lot. And if you can't tell by now, Maroon 5 is one of my favorite bands. .**

**--Jen--**


	6. Oh, THAT Kind of Game

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen…

**Okay, so this chapter was EXTREMELY delayed, I know that, and I am sorry for it. I've just been super busy lately. But it's Memorial Day Weekend, so I'm gonna work on making the next chapter awesome, and long!**

**Oh, and if you can't tell, I'm not exactly what you would call experienced in this area of moments, I only know what I have read, so please excuse the fact that the lemon in this chapter is kinda short and nondescript. I didn't really have much knowledge that I could draw on for that part of the scene, sorry if you were looking for something a little bit more...enticing and picture-painting, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

EPOV

I felt wonderful. It was as if I were floating, weightless in the air, but with my Bella. I can't believe she did that. Well, I know she just did that, but I would have never thought she would do that, or would want to do that. At least not at this moment in time. And, now that I think about it, how did she know how to do that? I mean, I know she's not unwise to…certain things, but that was, the most pleasure I have ever felt in my life. She had to have an outside source though. I should probably ask Alice later. I'm a little…busy…at the moment.

After Bella's performance, I had to do something for her. I am naturally a selfish creature, seeing as I put her in constant danger just so I can be with her, but I'm not _that_ selfish, or I hope not. I had to make her feel how I felt, to bring her up to the cloud that I am on.

I had debated on how to do it, though. I've thought about it in the past, doing this to her, because I see how much she struggles with my boundaries. She needs some release, and I doubt she…released herself, as I often need to in order to control myself, given that most, if not all, of her time awake is spent with me. And plus, Bella is too innocent, she doesn't seem like she would, or has even thought about, doing it. Though I also didn't think she could do what she just did to me before, so….

But I was going to do it now. I had to do it now. I wanted to do it to her now. I just didn't know exactly what to do. I mean, I knew what to do, but I didn't know what I could do, what I could handle. Every time she was in the shower, and whenever she had one of her more vivid dreams, her scent became stronger, more pronounced, and I knew why. If I did this to her now, the same thing would happen, except that I would be much closer, and much less able to focus my mind on other things. I didn't want to hurt her. Even though she had said countless times that she does not think I ever could hurt her, there is still the possibility. I want to make her feel how I feel, to give her this level of pleasure though. I'll have to start out slow and see what I can handle.

I slipped her jeans down while kissing her, pushing my tongue inside of her mouth, feeling and tasting her warmth. I felt like I was on fire, it felt so good. Nothing was even comparable to Bella's warmth, and the feelings it instilled in me. I wanted to feel more of that warmth, and I knew where to find it. My hand graced the outline of her panties. They were a deep shade of blue, the color I loved most on her, and were of complex lace, with a little bow on the outside, as if it were a present. To me, it was to be valued greatly as one. I traced my fingers lightly from Bella's knee up to her inner thigh. She trembled slightly, and I don't think it was from my cold temperature. I did the same thing with my lips, kissing up and down her soft legs. I kissed above her naval, and took the blue material between my teeth and pulled it down, slowly. She was now bare. As I came closer to her, the scent of her arousal hit me big. But it wasn't what I had expected. I was attracted to it, stronger than to her blood even, but in a different way. I can barely put it into words. It's as if I merely desired her blood, but I lusted for her arousal.

"Bella, stay still." I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, and I didn't want any sudden movements to accidentally push me over the edge, at least not until I was confident that I was strong enough. She nodded her head and lay back against the pillow. I moved my lips up to her neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling along her collarbone, up to behind her ear. My hand was resting upon her center. It was throbbing, aching for me. I slid a finger inside, satisfying it.

Bella gasped at the stark contrast between her warm folds and my cold hand. Her heart beat faster. I began moving farther into her, my thumb gently caressing her. Her breathing became more erratic as I took on a steadfast rhythm. She started to moan, my name and incoherent sounds alike. I could sense she was coming to her end. I moved my fingers faster and deeper now, pushing her to climax. She was almost there. I bent my head down and softly blew on her. She couldn't take it any longer. She came, and I kissed her lips to stifle the painfully loud scream that was erupting from her as she trembled on the bed. I pulled my hand out of her, brought the three fingers to my mouth, and licked them clean. Oh, how I longed for every part of Bella. But for now, this would suffice. I gazed down at my love. She was staring up at me, lovingly, but surprised, almost, and still attempting to calm her breathing.

"Edward…that…was amazing….how…you didn't have to…I mean…if you…didn't want to…I wouldn't have min—" I cut her off with a kiss. When I pulled back, I began speaking before she could again.

"Bella, I wanted to do that for you, to give you as much pleasure as I possibly can right now, while still keeping you safe." I chuckled. "And besides, you're the one who started all of this. Now we're even. Though I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime…." I kissed her again, letting my tongue slip just past her lips before stealing it back and pulling away. She sighed.

"Edward…." I smiled.

"Sorry, but we should be getting back downstairs. Do you know how long we've been up here?"

"I don't know, 10 minutes?"

"Try 45." Bella's eyes got wide. I chuckled under my breath. I loved her unpredictable reactions.

"Oh, well, then I guess we shouldn't make them wait much longer, huh?"

I moved off of Bella and stood up. She sat up on the edge of the bed, but wobbled a bit when she attempted to stand on her feet. Too soon, I guess. I reveled in the fact that my touch could affect her this much. I moved to her side, grabbed her arm, and helped her up, moving my hand around her waist once she was stable. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"No, we should not. And we should probably also at least try and keep the heat down as much as we can the rest of the night. Jasper's on overload, already, and according to Alice, the fun has yet to begin."

I laughed. This night was going to be one I will remember for a long, long time….

* * *

JPOV

I was having some difficulty at the moment. Emmett, Rose, Alice and I were all downstairs in the living room. And that's where we were going to stay. None of us dared to travel upstairs, based on all the rogue sounds coming from Edward's room. He and Bella had gone up there about 15 minutes ago, and at that time Edward was coursed through with anger. Since that time, he has…relaxed…a bit, thanks to Bella. None of us down here had to even guess as to what was happening up there—we all knew, you know, due to our advanced hearing and all. Plus the fact that I could feel what was going on up there too, and it wasn't helping me one bit down here in the living room.

Alice touched my arm gently, and I turned to her.

"You holding up alright, Jazz?" I nodded, but that was a lie. I was going to explode soon, if those two kept this up. All I wanted to do was take Alice upstairs to our room, or the Porsche, or even the woods outside the house, just so long as we were alone.

We heard some other noises then, more appropriate noises, and then they were coming downstairs.

"Okay, when they get down here, act like we have no idea what they were doing, alright? Bella would be extremely uncomfortable if she knew that we knew that they were just…you know," Alice whispered quickly to us.

Edward came down the stairs then, with his arm around Bella. He sat down between me and Alice, with Bella on his lap. She looked at him, and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Then I got this feeling from Emmett….

"So, what did you two do? And, was it fun?" Rose smacked his head. Emmett, why did you have to go and do a thing like that? He knows how Bella gets, and I'm no use against her constant blushing.

Bella's response, though, it surprised me.

"Okay, let's cut right to the chase you guys. I know that you all know what we were doing. I'm not embarrassed, so don't try to make me. I love Edward, and he loves me, and so you better get used to it cause it's going to happen a lot more often when I'm changed. You all know when each other are 'having fun', so how should the two of us be any different? That's how I see it, at least." Bella smirked and crossed her arms, waiting for someone, mainly Emmett, to come back at that. And none of us could. She made perfect logical sense. And she also used our own 'fun times' against us, in a way. She won.

She looked around, and when she saw we were all speechless, she put her arms down.

"Good. Now, Alice, what's next?" Bella looked to Alice. Alice held out the bowl.

"Well, no one really won 'Name That Tune', but I'd say that you and Edward won that last game, if you know what I mean." Edward tried to stifle a laugh, but Bella heard it, and jabbed him playfully with her elbow. "And since Edward got to pick the last game we all played, Bella gets to choose the next one. Oh, but before that, Edward gets to put in a selection of his own."

Alice handed him a slip of paper, and he took it, wrote something down, and put it in the bowl. Bella then selected the next game, and said it aloud.

"We are going to be playing…Strip Poker."

Oh, I was going to enjoy this….

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the lateness and breifness of this chapter. A longer, better one is in the writing process. One last note: Writer's Block SUCKS! Okay, I'm done. Thanks for listening to me, and for reading. Please review so I know you all don't hate me! (for being late and cutting it short, basically for everything)**

**--Jen--**


	7. Strip Poker

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

**So, I got inspired and wrote this all in one shot, yay! It's out, and I hope you like it, cause I do. Very much so lol.**

**A few words: Thanks **_truehazel_** for your words of wisdom. I'm glad you like the story so much, and your encouragement, along with others, helped push me to do this chapter in only a few hours time. And** _Rosette-Cullen_**, I felt I should explain myself, and to all others with this question. The reason I end the chapters where I do is so that you, the readers, know what's coming up next, and can wonder about it, but there's also mystery as to what I'm going to do with it. I just hate it when people end chapters with stuff like "and we will be playing...BLEEP" and don't tell the readers what it is. Especially where most of the time it's a little while between chapters for me. But I gave a little bit more this time, a little commentary from Bella on the events of the last 30 seconds or so of the chapter. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

I got up, went into our room, and got Alice's 'special' playing cards. There wasn't anything really special about this deck of cards, besides the fact that printed on the back of each card was a pattern of cherries. What made these cards special was the fact that Alice always lost when we played with this deck.

And that is exactly what I wanted for this particular game. I was still working to shake off the effects of the raging hormones of the two who are giving Rose and Emmett a run for their money, and I know picturing my wife at the end of this game was not exactly the best way to do that, but I can't help myself right now. It's not my fault, right?

I headed down the stairs to see Alice explaining the rules to Bella of how we play it in this house.

"So, Alice, you were saying there are teams?"

"Well, sort of. See, Bella, we all play individually. But we can save the other people on our team. So, say that Emmett is about to lose his boxers. Instead of making Rose take off her bra or panties, Jasper can choose to save Emmett from going commando, but it's only effective for one turn, and it only works when both people, in this case Rose and Emmett, are down to their underwear. It's the guys against the girls. Whichever team is all naked first loses."

"Okay. That sounds…fun, I guess." Alice nudged Bella playfully.

"It will be fun Bella. Oh, and obviously you can't make another person on your own team take something off, it has to be one of the guys. But I have a feeling you'll get the hang of it, how we all tend to play." Alice smiled, and looked at me from the corner of her eye.

Yes, Bella will definitely fit right in among this crowd. What Alice meant by how we tend to play is that usually we aim at each other's other. Alice and I work to get the other undressed, and so do Emmett and Rose. Edward may seem like the pure gentleman on the outside but he has secret desires that I think may come out once again tonight in this game. And Bella isn't 'Miss Innocent' either. I may not know what she thinks of Edward, but I know how she feels, and at certain times, I can only imagine what she must be thinking of for her emotions to be so vivid and wild around him.

"Jasper, deal?" Alice prompted me as we all sat down. We were in two lines, our teams, each one of us facing our spouse, or fiancée, respectively.

"Alice, the usual?" Alice contemplated my question.

"Hmmm….No, not this time. We should play something a little simpler, for starters. How about 7Up? It's easy enough for beginners. Then we'll move on to more advanced levels as Bella gets the hang of it."

I dealt out 7 cards to everyone. See, we get bored with the run of the mill human card games around here, so we tweak them a little and make up our own. We have several different games, but Alice is probably right in saying that 7Up will help Bella ease into the mindset.

"Okay Bella, this is one way of how we play. Everyone gets dealt 7 cards. Keep them to yourself. Then, 7 more cards get turned up in the middle. These are for everyone. If you see a card you need, or want, exchange it for a card you have in your hand. You only get one swap, so make it count. And if two people want the same card, it goes to whoever gets it first. Got it?" I finished dealing as Alice explained the rules to Bella. She nodded, and I laid out 7 more cards face up in the middle.

Everyone looked at their hand. I held three 10s, pocket Aces, a 2 and a 7. I could sense that the only one who felt more confident than me was Alice. I looked down at the center pile and saw two 3s, an 8, a Jack, a 5, a 9, and a 10. I needed that 10. I saw Alice's eyes flicker on the card too, and I reached out for it at the same moment she did. I came back victorious, holding the 10 in my hand.

"Ha!" I voiced my contentment. Wow, this deck really is unlucky for Alice. She's always faster than me. Oh well, her loss, my gain. Everyone else had also changed cards if they so desired. Edward went first.

"Straight—4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Bella laughed.

"Sorry honey, but I got you beat. Straight—5, 6, 7, 8, 9."

"Wow Bella, you really got me impressed. All I got is Two Pair—Jacks and Aces."

"I'm in the same boat as Emmett. Well, almost. Two Pair—Queens and Kings. Alice, what about you?" Rose looked to Alice, as did I. She sighed.

"I got nothing. I almost had a Royal Straight Flush. What about you, Jasper?" she said with some resentment that only I could notice.

"Well, I have you all beat. Four 10s baby. So, Alice, the shirt?" She dropped her cards into the middle and took off her beige Cami that hugged her small frame so tightly, revealing her black silk bra, leaving little to the imagination.

"Uh, Jasper? I need the cards." Edward was motioning to the small stack of cards that in my hands. I gave it to him, momentarily looking away from Alice.

"How about we take it up a notch? I think Bella has the hang of this. Why don't we try a little Cherry, huh? Jasper, would you care to explain the rules to Bella?" Aw, man. I hated this one, and Alice knew it. It was named after a little…experimenting…we did with the cards one time, when we were playing just the two of us. She was always a little better at math than I was. Not by much, though. She could calculate slightly faster than I could, but I saw all the possibilities while she only saw the one she reached quickest. But still, speed in this game was everything.

"Sure. Okay, so everyone gets six cards, because there are six letters in the word cherry. The standard rules of poker apply, but whatever you have has to add, subtract, multiply or divide, or any combination of the four, to make a multiple of five, because there are only five _different_ letters in cherry. Whoever has the highest number wins. Oh, and you only have 30 seconds to come up with your hand, 30 being a multiple of 5 and 6, in keeping with the theme. Get it?" Bella felt a little unsure of herself, but she nodded. "Good, let's get started then, shall we? Edward, will you please deal?" I pointed my attention to him. He dealt the cards and we began.

Let's see….What can I do with two 2s, a 4, two 5s, and a 7? Alright, 7-5 is 2, times 5 is 10, plus 2 is 12, divided by 4 is 3, plus 2 is 5. Next option, 2-2 is 0, plus 5 is 5, times 5 is 25, plus 7 is 32, divided by 4 is 8. No, that won't work. Maybe 4-2 is 2, plus 5 is 7, times 5 is 35, minus 2 is 33, plus 7 is 40. Only 3 seconds left. That's my best option, I'm going with it.

"Time's up!" I was glad to see Alice all cheery again. I just wanted to get through this round, dignity intact. I didn't care too much about sweeping everyone out right now.

"Alice, why don't you go first?" I suggested.

"Thanks, Jazz. Okay, I have 45. 3 plus 2, minus 4, plus 9, times 5, minus 5. Rose?

"20. 2 plus 9, minus 5, plus 4, times 1, times 2. Emmett?"

"Oh, crap. You know I suck at this game, guys. Well, I got 24. 5 plus 6, times 2, times 10, plus two, divided by 8."

"Emmett, that doesn't even equal 24, that's 27.75."

"Shut up Jasper. What about you? What do you have?"

"Well, why don't you figure it out yourself? 4 minus 2, plus 5, times 5, minus 2, plus 7. And that equals…"

"Uhh, 16?"

"No Emmett, you did it backwards. But hey, at least when you did it backwards you did it right. It's 40, the right way. What about you, Edward?"

"75. 7 times 9, plus 6, divided by 3, plus 2, times 3. Bella?"

"Well, Edward, that was very impressive, but not impressive enough for me! 230. 8 times 9, minus 3, times 2, divided by 3, times 5."

"Well done Bella. And on your first time playing too," Alice commended. I gotta hand it to Bella, that was good. She got over three times Edward did. Impressive indeed. Bella coughed, grabbing attention.

"So now, Edward, why is your shirt still on?" Bella looked at him smugly. He smiled wryly as he unbuttoned his shirt. He seemed like he was reluctant to the idea on the outside, but he was rejoicing on the inside to be free of the cotton cloth. I could tell that he was, however, saddened slightly by the fact that it was he and not Bella who now went shirtless. Bella eyed his chest, hungrily almost. Edward coughed, and reached over with his hand to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Usually shouldn't it be you telling me not to stare at your chest, not the other way around?" Bella blushed and looked down, but Edward moved his face closer to hers so she couldn't look away. He started to, what does Bella call it, 'dazzle' her, I guess, and she visibly and internally melted right there under his gaze. He then whispered low in her ear, though we could all still hear him clearly. "But then again, there are many things in our relationship which could be considered unorthodox. And it's not that I mind, I just don't think it is fair then, do you?" Bella blushed even more. Edward moved to kiss her then, and he did, until I spoke up. Well, thought up, really.

_Um, Edward, I know you're kind of having a moment right now but could you guys please, um, stop, right now, please? I'm getting a little, uncomfortable, right now, and, um, please, for the sake of, um, keeping me sane and, um, not, um, jumping Alice right, um, now in front of, um, everyone, um, please?_

He pulled away and I heard him chuckle low enough that Bella didn't pick it up.

_Thanks, Edward. And, um, sorry. Again._

We continued playing Cherry for a while. I was nude already. Damnit. Edward was down to his boxers. Emmett had lost his and was completely natural in front of us, and was not the least bit ashamed or embarrassed, I might add. Edward thought that was funny, and a bit strange, also, but that's just Emmett, and we've learned to live with it—it being Emmett, not his personality. Edward laughed at that, too.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Edward and I exchanged a look and just laughed some more, leaving Emmett clueless.

Rose was topless but still had her red panties on, though I try not to think about it. Alice was completely naked also, to my delight. And Bella was winning; all she had lost was her shirt. She still had her bra, panties, and jeans on, much to Edward's discontent.

_Haha, I mean, sorry Edward._

He glared at me for that one. Oh well, I bet he's laughing on the inside. Let me check. Nope, no laughter there; just angst, lust, love, and now anger and impatience directed at me.

So, all in all, the girls were winning, four to one. This was our last chance. The hand was dealt. I had 25, Emmett had 3, though he was a lost cause from the beginning. Rose had 15, and Alice had 30. Edward had just revealed his magic number as 1540. Now we all waited on Bella.

"I have a grand total of…1545! I win! 5 times 3, times 10, times 10, plus, 9 times 5. Okay Edward, you know what that means."

"Bella, love, the game is over. You're not going to make me strip bare now, are you? It's pointless. And it's not like this is the first time…you know." That last part he whispered to her so she thought none of us could hear it.

"Edward, it's the principle. And besides, I want you to strip," Bella added, quite seductively too. Edward was the one on overload now. He took off his boxers and moved closer to Bella, whispering low in her ear.

"Now, you can't possibly expect me to stand here bare before you, while you're still very nearly dressed, do you?" Her self-control faltered a bit, but it was very minor, and she laughed it off and pulled away.

"Edward, that is _exactly_ what I expect you to do." She kissed him on the cheek quickly and turned to Alice. "So, what's next?"

"Well, since we won we get to choose the next game. Bella, since you've won so many I think it's only fair that Rose chooses the next game we play, and her partner, Emmett, gets to put one in, since he is the overall loser. I have to switch it up once in a while; don't look at me that way." Rose went to get the bowl while Emmett wrote down his dream game. Oh, I wonder what that could be. It's probably something like Strip Twister. Emmett's been dying to play that with Rose lately. I just remember what happened the last time they played that game of his, and how much trouble they both got in when Carlisle and Esme walked in on them. That was not a pretty sight, I can just imagine. It could be worse though, I could actually see, like Edward probably did. I shuddered.

No offense man, but at times I am glad I am not you.

Anyway, Bella was confused. I know, I could tell. Haha. She turned to Alice.

"Alice? Shouldn't we be getting dressed?" Alice laughed.

"Oh, Bella, no. When we play this, the end rules are whatever you end up wearing, or not wearing, you have to wear, or not wear, whatever it is the rest of the day, or in this case, night. So we're all staying like this until we're done and you go to sleep. But that's not anytime soon, there's still lots more to do between now and then, don't worry." Bella looked to Edward. She wasn't worried, no. She was excited.

"Well, I guess I'm going to enjoy tonight, very much, don't you think?" She laughed and dragged a finger across his bare chest. His muscles tightened under her touch. And he began to feel a little….

_Uh, Edward, dude, just putting it out there, but you're nude. And Bella's right there. That means that there is nothing to block you from Bella's view if you get a little…excited…if you know what I mean, you know?_

Edward turned to look at me, his smile gone from his face. In that look I got that he understood my meaning, and asked for my help if he ever started to…lose control…at some later point in time tonight. I agreed, but laughed a little. This was a very funny night, I have to admit, even if nobody else thought certain parts were funny.

Emmett put the paper in the bowl, and Rose picked one. She cleared her throat, looked at it, and smiled. She started getting an…excited…feeling also. Oh, what could it be now?

"7 Minutes In Heaven…huh," she wondered aloud. She began thinking of certain…things, feelings, experiences…and I couldn't help myself.

"We'll go first," I volunteered. I grabbed Alice's arm and flung her into the coat closet with me.

* * *

BPOV

I was staring at my Edward, my love, in all his godlike glory. I was running my fingers along his chest. His muscles trembled under my touch. I loved feeling the contours of his chest; it still felt like a dream to me that he was here, on the other side of my hand, as unreal now as that first time in the meadow. We were both gazing into each other's eyes, and he was smiling crookedly at me, my favorite look for him.

Then, all of a sudden, he turned his head, breaking our stare. And then I heard Jasper laughing, though I had no idea why, or what was so funny.

Then Rose cleared her throat.

"7 Minutes In Heaven…huh," was all she said, until she started to have what I call one of her blonde moments and just wonder aloud.

Then all of a sudden Jasper grabbed Alice, mumbled something about going first, and shut them both in the coat closet.

Emmett had a stopwatch already going.

"Bella and I will volunteer for second, and we'll go up in our closet, if you don't mind," Edward's voice rang out. I moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"What's the big deal? Why not in this one? And why are you so insistent on going next?" I wasn't confused, just wondering. But my voice sounded a little edgier than I had intended. Edward whispered back in my ear.

"Well, I can guarantee to you that after Jasper and Alice are finished in this closet, you won't even want to touch what is in there, let alone be confined in there. I'm definitely buying a new jacket tomorrow. And we're going next for two reasons. First, Rose and Emmett tend to lose track of time, who knows how long they will take, and none of us will even dare come close enough to stop them. And second, I want to be with you, as soon as possible." Edward said that last part so seductively I wanted to jump him right now. But I had to wait. He blew lightly in my ear. Oh, I don't think I can wait much longer.

"Emmett, how much time do they have left?"

* * *

**Wow, this took a lot out of me, two chapters in one night. Well, I'm tired and am going to sleep, now that its after midnight and I'm annoying my parents by being up and on the computer this late.**

**--Jen--**


	8. In Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to get **_**something**_** out. Edward and Bella will be next, and I'm not sure yet if that chapter will stand alone like this one or include more. It depends on how long it takes me to write it, because I want to get it out to you guys ASAP, because I know how much you want it (or at least I **_**think**_** I do). I have finals and stuff this week, so I'm not exactly sure of how much time I'll have to write. But I'm hoping to get to the next game in the story by the end of the week.**

* * *

APOV

Jasper had just thrown me into the coat closet and closed the door after himself. He grabbed my face roughly and brought my lips to his. His tongue darted into my mouth, tracing the contours of my teeth, gums, and my tongue. It was times like these that I was thankful we didn't have to breathe.

I didn't really know what had brought this on…well, I did know, but I never thought it would affect him this much. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

I grabbed the back of his head with one hand and he moved his mouth to my neck. His head moved lower until I moaned. He grabbed my breasts in his hands, caressed them as he kissed them. His tongue circled my nipple, and he bit it slightly.

"God, Jazz…"

"Hmmm, Alice…stay still," he said as I ran my hand down his chest. I wanted to touch him like he was me, but he took both my hands in one of his and held them above my head.

He planted a trail of kisses down my chest, and lower, till he reached his destination. He probed me with his lips, kissing me so hard I thought I might burst. He then decided that this torture alone was not enough. While he circled my clit with his tongue and sucked with his lips, he slipped his fingers inside of me. While the master worked his magic, I was writhing under his touch. I was moaning and breathing hard. I felt myself coming to climax. I was throbbing around his hand. And he felt it. Just before I was about to cum, he pulled out and away from me.

"Oh, no you don't. Not yet, my dear."

He brought me in to kiss his lips again. This time, I started on him. I kissed around his nipples, darting my tongue out through my lips to touch them ever so lightly. He moaned at this. So easily turned on, my husband. But it provides for easy access, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, I traced down his chest with my tongue, licking over his well defined abs and finally reaching him. I stroked the length of him with my tongue, and played with him in my hand. I circled his base with my tongue. His hands tangled in my hair. I slowly moved my tongue to his end. I placed my lips around his end, sucked, and touched my tongue to the center of his tip. He moaned loudly and gripped my hair tighter. I felt him begin to tremble under my lips. I released him and stood back up to reach his lips. I devoured them in a long, passionate kiss.

"If I have to wait, so do you, honey," I whispered in his ear. He laughed softly.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. I reached around his neck and kissed it, waiting for him to enter.

"Jazz, what are you waiting for?" He laughed again.

And then I felt him, long and hard, inside me. He started thrusting farther into me, lighting my cold body on fire. I was in ecstasy. He began pumping harder and faster.

He caressed me as I moved my legs around him. He pushed me up against the coats. I brought my lips to his and kissed him ferociously. Our tongues danced together in our mouths as he moved inside me. I felt myself edging toward my climax. I moaned into his mouth, and then he did the same. I broke our kiss and brought my lips to his ear.

"Faster, Jazz. I need you, faster, harder…," I moaned.

"My pleasure," he complied huskily. He pumped faster into me. At times such as these I was truly grateful for his vampire speed. He moaned my name. I felt him begin to tremble inside me.

"Oh, Alice, oh god," he screamed as he came, his juices shooting into me. It was more than I could take. I screamed as I reached my climax and came, still in his arms.

He pumped slowly a few more times as we both calmed down from our highs. He pulled out of me and kissed me again. I touched him once more as we kissed, and he moaned into my mouth as he came again.

I broke the kiss, and couldn't help but laugh. As Jasper eased once again, he smiled slightly.

"What's so funny, my dear?" I was still laughing a little as I told him.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, it's just that…when you just did that…you shot straight at Edward's coat." I laughed even more as Jazz joined in. We held each other to keep from falling on the floor. Then we heard a voice from outside in the living room.

"Alice…." I was still laughing so I communicated my apology in thought to him.

_Sorry Edward. We really didn't mean it, honest. Now, isn't it yours and Bella's turn?_

I didn't even get an answer. In a flash I heard him run upstairs to his room, Bella in his arms, and into his closet, closing, and locking, every door along the way.

* * *

**Thanks to all you readers for being so patient and not flaming me for taking so long in writing another chapter, especially one as short as this. Edward and Bella's turn is coming up next, and hopefully soon. ;D**

**--Jen--**


	9. It's Just So Sexy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

**Hey, so an explanation as to why I haven't updated in over a month. My laptop broke down about 3 weeks ago, when I had about half the chapter written, and I just got it back fixed this week. And then I had to finish the chapter, and add in work and summer stuff for school…needless to say I've been quite busy. But all that time I didn't post a chapter, I was planning. I have the entire rest of the story planned out now, and just have to write it. Since I work until 6pm every day, I'll only be able to get a chapter out every 2 days, instead of daily. (hey, gimme a break) And they will be shorter. But I think that's a fair trade-off, don't you? Wouldn't you rather have shorter chapters more often than longer chapter but very rarely? I would think so. Oh, please Review and answer that question, I'm curious to see if that's really what every one (or most of you) prefers.**

* * *

EPOV

I took Bella into my arms and ran upstairs to our room, faster than I ever had before. I shut the door behind me, and locked it too, just in case, and did the same to my closet once Bella and I were in it.

It was a pretty big closet, but over time more and more of Bella's things had made it in here, so it was more cramped in here than I had thought. But that just made this all the more fun.

I didn't even bother setting Bella down in her feet. I held her in my arms, and kissed her, very passionately. I pushed her back against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around me. God she was such a temptress. I grabbed the back of her head with my hand, tangling my fingers in her soft, smooth hair. She parted her lips for an instant, and I slipped my tongue past them. I inhaled, literally taking her breath away. She jumped in surprise. I swirled my tongue around her mouth. I wanted to taste her, feel her warmth. So many times had my siblings been overjoyed at playing this 'game' as they called it. I had never understood it, until now. Something about it just felt so…I can't even describe it. But it turned me on immensely. The fact that we were here, in a closet, a small, cramped space, able to be caught at any moment; it was so alluring, so—sexy.

I had my hands on Bella's hips, pulling her even closer to me. I removed my mouth from hers and began to kiss down her neck. She started to groan in protest, until I reached her breasts. I took one into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, sucking on it, and ever so lightly biting her nipple. Bella moaned as I did this, and I could tell she was holding in more. I moved to her other breast. As I began working with this one, Bella spoke.

"Edward…if we keep doing this…I may just explode." I smiled against her chest as she said that, and fought to keep a laugh from escaping me.

"But Bella, my dear, that is exactly my objective." I pulled back and looked up at her, a glint in my eye that I'm sure she could easily detect. Before she could say anything, I knelt down, still supporting Bella with my arms.

I could smell her arousal already, and it encouraged me to go onward. I leaned my head in and devoured Bella, claiming her as my own. Well, as much as I could safely at this moment. I traced her every contour, every corner. I put my lips around her and sucked, earning a noise from Bella that could constitute a small scream. I moved a bit lower, and slid my tongue inside of her. I began to dart in and out of her, tasting her, slowly at first, picking up speed at her whimpers of pleasure. I could feel her throbbing around me. I pushed as deep as I could reach, and that was it. Bella writhed in my arms above me, screaming out my name as she came. She was so warm, so wet; it was all I could do not to take her right here, right now.

I stood back up to claim her mouth in a kiss. Our tongues danced together as one while our lips moved against each other. I felt something brush my chest. It was Bella's hand. She moved lower, and was about to stop, but right then the door of the closet opened. It was broken down by an aggravated little Alice, who was standing in the doorway.

"Guys…do you know how long it's been? You've blown past your 7 minutes, three times over. I mean, even Emmett and Rose are done by now. And they did a hell of a lot more than you two!" Alice took a deep breath, and then looked back up at us, this time smiling. "Now, come downstairs so we can play another game," Alice chirped.

"That's what she said! Haha Jasper I win. And Alice, I don't think you want any of them cumming down here, if you know what I mean…hahaha!" Emmett's laugh came blasting from the living room to our ears. Alice sighed and shook her head, and walked back down to join everyone without another word. Her message was clear.

I turned back to Bella, and chuckled slightly. She smiled back at me. I took her hand and started walking toward the living room.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to finish up later, Edward," Bella chimed.

"Oh, I think we've had enough fun for tonight, my love. I wouldn't want to go too far, too fast." I sighed. "I hope you're ready for this. They are planning on giving us a warm welcome." I heard Bella chuckle low. I looked at her. What she then said made me laugh to no end.

"Well then, bring it on."

* * *

**Again, to reiterate, chapters will be short, like this one, but will be every other day. So expect the next one on Tuesday. I'm hoping to finish this story up soon. And I'm sorry to those of you who like the lemons and fluff, but this is the last chapter with that in it. I know exactly what I am doing for each chapter now, till the end, and it's all action (well, as much action as are in my stories). It's all going to be plot, not filler, because technically that's what a lemon chapter, such as the past two that I've written, is. Review please because I want to know what you all think about the whole shorter-chapters-quicker-updates plan.**

**--Jen--**


	10. You ate a TWINKIE!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

Very Important A/N: **Alright, so I tried to upload it yesterday but wasn't letting me. So that's why I'm bringing it to you today instead. The good thing about it is that I wrote a little bit more, as to not leave you with a cliffy. Now, the important part—I will definitely be updating tomorrow. Because the next day (Friday July 11****th****) I will be going on a trip to Washington DC until Sunday July 20****th****, and will have no internet access while there. And I feel really bad leaving for that long with the story just hanging like this. So therefore, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!! I want to finish it before I leave. So please, Review on this chapter and the next.**

**Oh, when you review, if you have a particular story idea you want me to try, tell me about it, cause I have nothing planned as of yet. I might not pick it, or might change it a bit, but at least float the idea by me, cause I might write it then **

**And just to remind all of you who have forgotten—Yes, they are all still naked. I know Bella wasn't before, but after the 'closet adventure' she had with Edward, she now has no clothes on, like everyone else.**

* * *

EPOV

I took Bella back down to the living room, where we were greeted with clapping and cheering from my four siblings. Bella, of course, began to blush.

"Okay, you guys can stop now, you know. We get it. So, who's picking the next game?" I just wanted to get on with this. Bella and I still had some things to attend to.

"Well, you and Bella, though hot, took too much time to qualify. I'd say this round goes to Emmett and Rose," Alice said cheerfully. She held out the hat for Rose while Emmett wrote down…oh, not again. I sighed.

'_**Edward, do not judge that which you do not know'**_

"Alright, we are now going to play…'Never Have I Ever'? That game sucks. Alice, why'd you put that in?" Rose was looking at Alice, and she started to laugh.

"Umm, Rose, I didn't put that in—Bella did." Rose's mouth fell open and she turned to Bella, looking quite embarrassed I might add.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just that, all of us, we all know what the other has done, and most of us have done the same things. With a…few, minor, ugh…exceptions, that is," Rose worked her way through that one.

Of course she meant me when she spoke of the exception. And I didn't mind being the exception, though now that I had Bella, we would make sure that there are no more exceptions left in this family. I held back a laugh, but a smile escaped me. Bella looked at me questioningly before she answered.

"That's okay, Rose, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way," Bella replied, and then whispered to me, "Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"I'll tell you later, promise," I whispered right back.

We sat on the floor with the rest of the family, in a circle, and we each put out our two hands into the middle.

"Okay, since you guys won the last game, you can go first, Emmett."

"Yay! Thanks Alice. Now I just have to think of something. Never have I ever…hmm, this is hard. Like really hard. I mean, I'm so awesome that I think I've done everything there is to do. Oh, I got it! Never have I ever eaten a Twinkie. Oh wait a minute that's not true."

"Emmett, Twinkies didn't exist when you were human."

"Yeah Rose I know, but that doesn't mean that now I can't try one just to see what it's like." I sighed. Well, it is Emmett….He picked his head up, and you could literally see the light bulb go on over his head. "Oooh, I got it. Never have I ever had sex with Bella," Rose gave him a glare, and he continued "or any other woman," another glare from Rose, "or another person besides Rose." Rose smiled at him that he amended his statement. Now it was my Bella's turn.

"Bella, you're up. Oh, just remember, no cheap shots like 'I've never had red hair' or, for you, 'I've never been a vampire', cause that isn't fair," Alice mentioned quickly.

"Okay. Never have I ever chosen not to breathe. Is that okay, Alice?"

"Yes, that's fine Bella, because that's something that we can do, but don't have to."

Around the circle, five fingers went down, including one of mine. I was up next. And I had to make it a good one.

"Never have I ever had sex," I said quickly. Everyone could hear it perfectly, and I was close enough to Bella that she caught it, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Emmett, on the other hand, had other intentions.

"Haha that's right everyone, Edward's still a pathetic virgin. How old are you, dude? And don't give me that old 'I was waiting for someone special' crap again. Tell me, how long have you been with Bella, and therefore have found your 'someone special'?"

"Emmett, just shut up already!" I reached over and punched him so he would stop talking. And he did.

"And Emmett, we all knew that already, it's no news. What is news, however, is that tonight Edward and Bella are gonna—" I put my hand over Alice's mouth to get her to stop talking. I didn't want my sex life, no matter how inactive, public within the family when it didn't have to be. And I also didn't want Alice ruining the surprise for Bella. Not yet, at least.

* * *

**Okay, so if you're reading this and haven't read the A/N at the top first, go read it NOW! And then Review please. **

**--Jen--**


	11. THE END!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

**Alright, so I didn't have time to upload it before I left, which I was kinda sad, and mad, about. But the good thing—the chapter is much longer and more juicy than it was going to be, and would have been, if I had gotten a chance to post it previously.**

**So this is the last chapter, and I hope you all love how it ends. Please, please, please read what I've written at the end, it's kinda important. Now, I know the question that is all on your minds—What's Edward's 'surprise' for Bella, and what exactly are they going to do tonight?—I promise you that this question will be answered by the end. Now, go read! )**

* * *

JPOV

Edward had just gone, and after the commentary on his sex life, we got on with the game. It was Alice's turn.

"Never have I ever been skydiving, I think," Alice chirped.

"What do you mean 'you think', Alice?" Bella asked incredulously.

"You see, Bella, since Alice has no memory of her human life, she can't exactly be sure of what she has and hasn't done, so she thinks of things that she doubts she has ever done. That's why she says 'I think'," I replied for Alice.

"Oh, okay then. Jasper, you're up." I thought about what I was going to say carefully.

"Never have I ever lived outside the U.S." I felt surprise coming from Bella, as well as boredom from the rest, mostly Emmett though.

"Wait, Jasper, you've never been outside the country? But you and Alice went to Milan for Fashion Week last fall," Bella said.

"Well, I've been out of the country, but I've never lived outside the country before." It was understandable that Bella would think that. I mean, I'm over 150 years old. It didn't bother me in the slightest. What did, though, was Emmett's next comment.

"Okay, dude, you use that one like ALL the time. Think of something new, will you?"

"Emmett, leave Jazz alone," Alice said in my defense.

"Oooh, what are you gonna do to me if I don't?"

"Emmett…based on the last time you ignored my warning, do you really want to do it again?" I felt horror and fear coming radiating from Emmett now, and then reluctance.

"Oh, fine, I'll 'head your warning' for now. But I will prevail!" he exclaimed triumphantly. I sighed, Alice shook her head, and Edward chuckled slightly.

'Dude, what's up?'

I looked at Edward, and he rolled his eyes toward Emmett; which meant I didn't really want to know.

Anyway, it was now Rose's turn. She cleared her throat to regain attention on her. Some beings never change.

"Never have I ever done something nice to or for a human, besides Bella, since I've been changed." That was definitely true. Bella spoke up though.

"Really Rosalie? I don't believe that, it's impossible!" Emmett snorted.

"Bella, c'mon, it is my wife we're talking about here," Emmett continued on to laugh. Rose reached over and elbowed him, and pretty hard too.

"Well, alright then," Bella sighed as she, and the rest of us, put a finger down. And now, to Emmett.

I felt Edward tensing up, most likely at Emmett's thoughts. Uh-oh, this can't be good….

"Never have I ever done it in Edward's Volvo while he was cleaning the outside of it, in the garage, while Bella was helping him clean the car, and it was night time." Emmett smiled at the end.

"Emmett, just tell me…when?!" Edward was visibly, and perceptively, angered.

"Which time?" Emmett asked, clueless as usual.

"Which time?! You mean to tell me that you did that more than ONCE?!" Alright, I had to try and calm Edward down, and fast. I sent out waves of peacefulness. Edward closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It seemed to relax him, and he was fine when he opened his eyes after a minute or so. He put his arm back around Bella.

"Okay, I'm fine. Never have I ever tried to act upon feelings such as those and at least attempt to get rid of Emmett." That was true. Edward may have felt serious hatred toward Emmett at some points, but he's never wanted to eliminate him. At least, I've never felt anything like that emotion. Well, not from Edward. Around the circle three fingers went down.

"Even you, my beautiful Rosebud?" Emmett asked Rose incredulously.

"It's hard living with someone, especially you, for an eternity without your mind drifting every now and then, honey. But it's what I do to deal with it." Rose smiled and gave Emmett a, slightly chaste, kiss, and he hugged her.

Okay, now I had to intercede.

"Emmett--Rosebud? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"Hey, Rose likes it, and that's all that matters. And besides, I bet you couldn't do any better."

"That sounds like a bet to me. 400?" Emmett reached out to shake my hand.

"Deal." I started thinking.

"Off the top of my head? How about 'Angel of Roses', or 'sweet Rose of Romeo's early days'?" The second name was too long, but the first one wasn't too bad.

"Jasper, is that all you got? I win then, because those names are trash." Emmett laughed triumphantly.

"Wait a minute, Emmett; I like 'Angel of Roses'. And you always say that when I saved you that day, you thought I was your personal angel sent solely to save you. It fits, pretty well I might add. I love it; call me that from now on." Haha, I win. I looked at Emmett. He was sulking. He'd do anything to please Rose, including forfeit a bet to me. Emmett sighed, and went upstairs real quick to get the money.

"Umm, guys, are we still playing or not?" Bella asked us. We all looked to Alice for the answer.

"Well, do you guys want to keep playing?" Alice whispered this next part so Emmett couldn't hear. "Just let me tell you, it's going to be really good if we stop playing. You just have to wait and see what Emmett's going to—oh hey Emmett." He came bounding down the stairs, and handed me the money. "So, we all decided that we're done with this game. It's too complicated to play when you know everything everyone else has done, you know? Well, let's count up and see who won this round." Alice tallied the scores of everyone's fingers.

"Okay, so Jazz, Rose, Edward and I all have six fingers left. Emmett has five left, and Bella has nine still up. Okay Bella, you won by a landslide. Pick the next game." Alice held out the bowl, and Bella selected a paper. She unfolded it, and a grimace came to her face, as well as Edward's once he read it.

"Umm, the next thing we'll play, I guess, is 'Strip Twister', though since none of us have nothing to strip off, it's just 'Twister'." Bella sighed. Emmett, on the other hand….

* * *

EmPOV

"Yes! Finally we get to play 'Twister' woohoo!" I started jumping up and down, shaking the house in effect. I was so happy, I'd been waiting _all night_ to play this game; of _course_ I was excited. I was so happy that I closed my eyes and smiled so much that if I were human my lips would rip apart; if that's even possible.

"Emmett, oh dear," I heard from behind me. I froze in my place. I knew that kind, gentle voice. Oh no, please god no! I turned around, and my suspicions were confirmed. Standing right now in front of me was a very startled Esme, covering her eyes with her hands. And along with her was Carlisle, looking angry, bewildered, disappointed, and mortified all at the same time.

"Emmett…why are you naked?"

"Umm…I don't know, I just am," I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't about to tell my parents, even though it's just Carlisle and Esme, everything we did tonight. Carlisle sighed.

"Well, at least put something on," Carlisle said as he walked toward the closet. Uh-oh.

"Wait, Carlisle, don't open--," I was too late. Carlisle had already opened the door.

"What the hell…? Emmett…."

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!"

"You mean you've done…that…before?!" Esme said shock clearly present in her tone.

"Well…"

And then came a huge cloud of laughter from upstairs. Thanks a lot, guys.

* * *

**THE END!!**

* * *

**So that is the official end to this story. I will NOT be doing an epilogue. I feel that the way I ended it was satisfactory, and a nice close to the story. And to answer any questions now, if I were to continue the story, no, Bella and Edward would not go all the way. I just don't believe that either of them would make that kind of decision, before they are married at least. And they wouldn't end up doing anything; they'd go to sleep (well, get in bed) because in truth, Bella's quite tired from their wild night. But I'm not going to write any more to the story, so I just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering. **

**This is the last chapter, which means it's your **_**last time**_** to Review! So please, I would love to know everyone's thoughts on the ending, this chapter, or the story in its entirety. )**

**--Jen--**


End file.
